


Two minutes

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Two minutes

Comment fic for the second of the two pictures posted at [today's SWMOM](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/413558.html) at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)  (members-locked).  The joy of fandom is, you start out on the high-dudgeon horse of "I'll NEVER WRITE X" and eventually?  Yeah, you totally do.

Mpreg.

\--

He thought Jim was asleep when he first came into the room-- curled up as he sometimes was, fool boy, forgetting the covers despite being buck-naked. Leonard stifled most of his sigh and just stripped, dropped his clothes in the chute to the laundry and headed toward the bed, trying to make as little noise as he could because lord knew Jim was antsy these days.

They both were.

It was only when he'd mostly crawled in behind Jim and started to pull up the covers that he saw the test on the nightstand, realized Jim must have been lying there-- totally still-- waiting for it to say _yes or no_.

"How many more minutes?" he asked, blankets forgotten. Knees slid in behind knees, arms over still skinny-waist and shallow-breathing ribs. He rested his head on Jim's shoulder so he could keep an eye on the red glare of the chrono in the dark of the room-- and the green or red of the test stick-- depending.

"Two," Jim replied, his voice quiet. "You're early."

"M'Benga showed up with nothing to do, I thought I'd cut out." He lowered his voice halfway through-- he felt like he was yelling all of a sudden. He shut the hell up and just kissed Jim's shoulder instead. Except for a tightening of Jim's fingers around his where their hands had found one another, he didn't respond.

How many more times were they going to do this? He wanted it, they both did, lord knew, and yet... Jim'd started without him this time, figured if it was just more bad news, he'd spare Bones the disappointment until they tried again and again and just _Jesus._ It just wasn't fair. Maybe Darwin and all the crazies going on 'bout "some things just weren't meant to be" were right, despite all the advances, all the successes-- there were still occasional failures. And Jim couldn't beat the odds all of the time.

Jim sucked in a breath-- stiffened--

 _Green_. 


End file.
